


You're Too Good

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: 18+, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fanfiction, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexy, Smut, Uncharted 4, baby girl - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, flirt, help I sometimes read my own writing and I am just like, nude, reader interactive, sleeping, what is this filth, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: Sleeping at night with Sam Drake was always a tedious task, as he would easily overheat. He usually would sleep in his boxers, but on nights like this, he and you both will be in the nude.





	You're Too Good

**Author's Note:**

> I got this wonderful idea for a smut from http://c-3pno.tumblr.com/post/148251916728/uncharted-babes-and-their-bedtime-routines-sleep . Go give it a read!

Just as you finally got comfortable, ready to drift into the dream realm, a heap of blankets were thrown over you. This was a usual occurrence at night; Sam was too hot. The air conditioning was cranked to the max, leaving shivers on your exposed back. You were facing the Drake, who's legs were sprawled across the bed.

"Our AC bill is going to be off the charts after this week," you sighed watching his wide eyes turn to face you. "You– you're awake?", he asked, his words dancing on the strong accent.

"Well yeah, I mean you just kept on throwing all these sheets on me." He smiled, "you looked cold so I had to cover you up." You laughed at his little comment, appreciating that he cared so much about you. "Or were you just overheated again?"

You watched his eyes crinkle at the outer corners as he smiled. You loved how Sam's eyes smiled just as how his mouth would. "Definitely," he chuckled quietly. You threw off the covers and rested your hand on his bare chest, pulling your leg over his left. The bottom of his boxers tickled your upper thigh, sending you strange sensations to your stomach. You bit your lip, letting your butterflies dance within you.

Sam caught this little expression, looking at how your eyes were focused on THAT area. His cheeks blossomed into reds and crimsons, diverting his eyes from you.

As you studied his boxers, you watched them twitch a bit under the fabric. Your furrowed your brows, confused to why that happened. He's getting hard? Now?

"What?"

You looked up to him, confused to his statement, "huh?" He then laughed, bringing a hand to his boxers and shifting them ever so slightly. "You just said 'he's getting hard? Now?'" Your face turned pale, 'did I actually say that?' You then rolled your eyes, pouting your lips. "I don't sound like that." "Oh, was my voice too high?" He teased, raising the octave of his voice.

You laughed then slapped his chest playfully, as Samuel's two large hands took hold of your hips. He then swung you onto his lap, feeling him grow hard under you. Sam's hands then traveled up the curves of your waist, going up to your chest then back down. Your hands rested on his ribcage while you kept a steady eye contact with his piercing puppy eyes.

As his hands made their way back to your hipbones, you would rub your pelvis into his, watching his every expression. When he was turned on like this, he would furrow his left brow and cock the right. A smirk would be drawn onto his face, sending creases to his cheek. On occasion, the smirk would flash his white teeth as he was only getting more turned on.

Getting bored of rolling your hips onto his, you dove down to kiss him. You pulled your hands from his chest and threaded them throughout his dark hair, tugging softly. Sam would break the kiss with a smile, then quickly busy himself with the plushness of your lips once more. His hands would hold the dip of your back, then slowly descend down to your ass. With a firm grip, he squeezed your skin tightly.

You moaned in a response, being tickled by his dominance. Sam smiled at you, breaking the kiss to look at your face. "Jeez Y/N, you are so beautiful." You looked into his eyes, which held all focus on you fully.

"Sam Drake, you sure know how to be a gentleman."

"Its what you deserve."

With those words, his hands traveled up to under your arms, and he pushed you backwards onto the bed. He hovered over your body with hunger flaming in his eyes. Samuel kissed your soft lips, and then began kissing down your neck, giving special attention to the nape of your neck. As his lips left to discover the rest of your body, you realized he left a dark mark. You were his now, he claimed you how he would to a treasure.

His final kiss was left right on top your pubic bone, feeling hot as lava. You knew this feeling all too well; you needed him. Now. "Sam– don't tease me I just need you inside me–", catching your words, Sam ran his tongue down the slit of your wet pussy. Then his tongue glided to your clitoris, brushing against the ball of nerves.

You moaned loudly, curling inwards to him. "F-fuck Sam, you know I'm sensitive!" He eyes then looked up to meet yours, "I know."

Sam's tongue flicked your clit, making you scream in ecstasy. It then slid down to where you were the most wet, your core. His tongue went inside you, brushing against your pulsating walls. You heard the wet noises escape from your lower half, listening to how he was eating you out.

The bridge of his nose continuously hit your swollen clit. As Sam would maneuvered his head to lick inside you, his nose would create circles onto your clit. The stimulation he was preforming on your body brought you closer to an orgasm. You could feel the sensations building up within you, feeling like a flame gone wild in the pit of your stomach.

"Are you close?", he asked you in his crisp voice, tickling your womanhood.

"Very–"

With your reply, the Drake pulled back from your soaking wetness. You looked at him with disappointment, "really?", you said in a stern tone, not wanting him to stop. "Don't be so sad princess, let me pleasure you."

Those sweet words echoed in your ears as his fingers touched the waist band of his boxers. He then slowly began pulling them down, teasing you with the happy trail of hair leading to his member. Samuel then pulled them down more, making you hunger to see where the trail led to.

He then took them off, going over the fully hard erection and down to his knees, quickly shaking them off. You gasped as you watched his well over eight inch cock slap his stomach as he moved. You moaned in delight, then crawled over to him. "Fuck, Sam Drake, you do not disappoint."

A sly smirk spread across his face as his hands took you by the waist and pinned you back down. "Thats a quarter for the swear jar." You laughed, holding your arms around his neck, "just come here already." You then latched your lips to his, swinging your legs around his waist, giving Sam a perfect entrance.

He took hold of his cock, and then led himself to your eagerness. Sliding in slowly, your tight walls surrounded him. "Y/N, you aren't even loose from last time...Jesus." You then smiled at him, but your expression quickly shifted to a pleasurable smirk. He continued to go deeper inside you fairly slowly, not wanting to hurt you. You winced in pain a bit, biting your lip at the feeling of yourself expanding to his girth.

You couldn't stand waiting for yourself to feel comfortable; having his large, twitching cock inside you without you dealing with it was too boring. "H-hey, can we speed things up? I want you so bad its unbearable–"

"What's the lucky word?"

"Daddy, please."

He smirked at you, and began to start a quick pace. "That's it baby girl. I'll treat you right."

You quietly purred to his words, being enticed by them. "I need you so bad Daddy, please. Faster." Sam gripped onto your hips tightly, and began to thrust into you as if there was no tomorrow. You started to feel it now, a feeling that was engraved to your mind forever.

His member was so large and detailed, it was hard not to remember what he felt like inside you. His swollen tip, the prominent veins trailing down his length, how it was so thick you could barely take it; he was everything you wanted. He was perfect but most importantly, he was yours.

Sam pumped himself into you, in and out in and out, continuing the rhythm of strongness. Your walls sucked him in, pulling him only deeper inside your core. His hot breath would heave out of his lips and onto the apple of your cheeks. He then suddenly changed the pace, and began to ram into you with full strength, making you take his entire length inside. You winced from the pleasure, letting your legs slide back down onto the bed.

You smiled widely, and swung your hands onto the sheets, gripping for dear life. You knew he was going to take you, but you didn't know he was going to take your soul.

Every hit he made inside you would brush your g spot, making you grow eager for him. "God Sam, you are so good!" You exclaimed as your words broke in between thrusts. Unintentionally, you would pulsate around his length, making him let out these deep, low moans. It tickled your stomach just to think of him moaning for you. Sam's breathing was heavy and synced to yours.

"Jesus– I'm so close Y/N," he quivered out, the end of his words being tightened in his throat.

"Cum inside! Please," you moaned, letting your words linger.

He continued to thrust into you, gripping onto your hips tightly. If it was even possible, he went even faster, making wet slapping noises echo in your room. Every motion he made, another moan would follow. He was terribly turned on, wanting to take you and mark you his forever.

"What's," he paused his words in order to catch a breath, "what's my name?"

"Sam!"

"Come on baby, what's my name."

"Sam Drake!"

"Y/N, don't tease me like this. I'm your–"

" _Daddy_."

With those words, his fingernails dug into your skin, and with a single thrust, he released his entire being into you. His hot cum shot inside you, stringing on your walls. Sam continued to thrust into you as he came, making sure that it was deep in the bellows of your wetness. He continued to fill you, and finally collapsed onto your sweating body.

Sam, still well inside you, flashed his signature smirk at you. "Everytime, I just melt in your hands. You're too good Y/N. Too–," he then stole a kiss from you, "good."


End file.
